The Love of a Mate
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Stiles finds and unconscious body one night only to find that it's Derek Hale, the vampire-friendly wolf who was attacked by his pack. Though Stiles's best friend, Jacob, warns him to just leave the guy, Stiles's big heart and childish curiosity get the better of him and he helps the wounded wolf anyway. Teen Wolf and Twilight X-over. Derek/Stikes and Edward/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "He was about to turn around and try a different route when a shuffle followed by a weak whimper caught his attention. He froze and turned quickly, looked around. He heard a twig break and he twisted around, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he tried to find the source of the noise. He knew the logical thing to do was run, but because this was Stiles, and Stiles never really did what was logical, he stood stock frozen, his reflexes once again failing him when he needed them most." Stiles finds and unconscious body one night only to find that it's Derek Hale, the vampire-friendly wolf who was attacked by his pack. Though Stiles's best friend, Jacob, warns him to just leave the guy, Stiles's big heart and childish curiosity get the better of him and he helps the wounded wolf anyway. Teen Wolf and Twilight X-over.

A/N: I'm so excited; this is my first x-over fic thanks to CarganFever. I'm really excited to do this :))). Although I'm more a Derek/Scott and Danny/Stiles fan, I think Derek/Stiles is cute, well I think Stiles is adorable in general and besides, I like a challenge so oh yeah!

Notes:

This is Twilight x Teen Wolf

I've only ever read Teen Wolf fics and watched the show and have never attempted to write about it, but never written anything from there myself, so please excuse OOC-ness of the characters, so I apologise in advance for that.

Since this is fiction, I'm taking the liberty of changing some things about Werewolf. In this story, they can change from the week before the full moon. They can change at will between that time but on the full moon they have the force change and that is when they are most powerful.

Pairings:

Edward/Jacob

Derek/Stiles

Scott/Isaac

Other canon pairings

Warnings:

OOC-ness

Slash

M!Preg

I've never done a proper Teen Wolf story though I have an unfinished attempt at a Derek/Scott PWP fic, so… yeah… like I said, CHALLENGE!

Dedication: To CarganFever :)) Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Twilight nor Teen Wolf nor the idea… but I do own the computer I write this with… no… I don't own that either. Damn!

The Love of a Mate

The trees passed by in a blur as he rushed through the forest. Angry snarls followed close behind him as he tried to get out. They were gaining on him, the injuries he'd suffered weren't healing fast enough, but he knew he had to keep running, he couldn't stop running; he had to get out NOW!

He wouldn't run, not normally. Normally he would fight whoever tried to defy his rules. Normally he would've probably hurt whoever tried to challenge him and his authority. But not this time, this wasn't normal circumstances. This wasn't a normal attack, it was an ambush, against the Alpha. They'd all attacked him.

Derek heard a growl on either side of him. He growled too, turning left and attacking the werewolf that had been running beside him. He bit down on his shoulder and swung his head, throwing him across the forest floor. The wolf collided with his pack mate who'd been running on the other side of Derek.

Derek growled as he continued to run. He had one thought in mind: Get to the Cullen's. That was the biggest reason that he was being attacked. His alliance with the vampire coven. Derek hadn't realised that the friendship between the coven and him was causing a drift between the pack. By the time he'd realise this, it was too late and now, he was stuck here, rubbing for his life and the life of his friends.

A large boulder like thing crashing into Derek's side snapped him out of his thoughts. Derek rolled a few feet then stood up, shaking his head and growling. He looked up and found the grey werewolf crouched low and ready to attack. Derek growled too, this was the wolf that had challenged him, the one that had caused all this drama, his beta.

The grey wolf surged forward and Derek dodged, but his movement was too slow, he was already injured badly from the pack attack, the only thing that had been keeping him going thus far was his mission to get to the Cullen's. The wolf was able to nip at his shoulder, but Derek fought him off, being able to kick his side. It was a bit weaker then what he would've done before the mass attack, but he was able to push him away.

The grey wolf growled and went for Derek again. This time Derek wasn't able to fight him off. The grey wolf got his shoulder again, gripping it hard and shook his head roughly. Derek could feel the skin on his shoulder rip away from the bone, could feel the blood gush out of his shoulder, flow down his front leg.

Derek tried to fight his ex-Beta off but was too weak to even fight him off. He could feel himself getting light headed as the blood continued to gush out the wound. The Beta continued to shake his head, not allowing the wound to heal itself.

Derek tried in every way possible to fight off the darkness that was trying to take over him, but he couldn't. The longer the Beat bit, the more the darkness grew until Derek could fight it no longer. With one more pathetic whimper, the once Alpha male drifted away from consciousness, his body falling limply in the Beta's mouth.

Stiles was making his way through the dense forest. He'd long forgotten the earphones that were now hanging around his shoulders. He wasn't really lost, no, he wouldn't exactly call it that, but if you wanted to put a name to his current situation you could, if you really had to, call it being lost, but then, not really.

Technically, Stiles could pull out his cellphone and check his GPS location, he could also call his best friend who knew these woods like the back of his hand. But he really didn't want to have the 'I told you so' conversation with Jacob at the moment. And besides, Jacob was still in a pissey mood because Stiles had done the unthinkable and gone to a Cullen house party. Stiles still didn't understand why his best friend hated the Cullen's so much… okay, maybe he understood because of the whole werewolf/vampire thing, but still, the Cullen's seemed cool.

Stiles had freaked the first time Jacob had told him that all those stories he'd heard around the camp fire at La Push were true. He didn't want to believe that his friends were werewolves, or shifters as they called themselves. He didn't want to believe that vampires and werewolves really existed. He liked to think that they only existed in stories, made up things, not real life. But somehow he'd gotten over it, at least his best friend wasn't affected by the werewolf gene, well, almost. Jacob had hyper sensitive hearing, eyesight and smell, and he was really fast on his feet, the only thing he didn't he couldn't exactly do was shift into the giant horse sized wolf, but that was alright with Stiles, because that meant that Jacob was as human as he was!

With a sigh Stiles continued on his trek to at least find a road. If his walk was futile then he'd just swallow his pride and call Jacob and ask him to come pick him up.

Stiles sighed as he continued his walk through the woods. He was about to turn around and try a different route when a shuffle followed by a weak whimper caught his attention. He froze and turned quickly, looked around. He heard a twig break and he twisted around, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he tried to find the source of the noise. He knew the logical thing to do was run, but because this was Stiles, and Stiles never really did what was logical, he stood stock frozen, his reflexes once again failing him when he needed them most.

A growl sounded and Stiles snapped out of his 'I'm gonna die' moment and looked towards the place where the sound came. Instead of stepping away, turning and running like any normal person, the short haired boy stepped forward, letting out a weak, "Hello, is anyone there?"

Nobody answered and Stiles, seeing as he had some kind of death wish, moved forward again. He let out another 'Hello' but nobody answered him except for a thump and a whimper. Stiles swallowed hard as he moved forward. Slowly he peaked passed the tree he'd been hiding behind.

Stiles gasped in shock as he saw what had been causing the noise. A man, lying face down on the floor, blood covering pretty much every part of his body. Stiles looked around the forest, trying to locate what could've caused this. He saw nothing but trees around him.

"Hello?" Stiles called again. There was no answer from the man, he didn't even look like he was breathing. Stiles looked around once more, trying to make sure this wasn't some kind of trap; then he gulped and stepped towards the man. The short haired boy knelt down beside the bloodied man. He placed his fingers were he knew the pulse point was supposed to be and sighed when he felt a slow thump. Good, the man wasn't dead.

Stiles grabbed the man's shoulder gently and turned him over. He gulped once again as he saw a wound on the man's shoulder that looked a lot like a dog bite. Stiles once again looked around but saw nothing and felt nothing out of place. He looked down at the unconscious man. Despite being covered in dirt and blood, the man looked good. Strong, chiselled features and a mop of dark, messy hair on his head. Good body too, broad shoulders, with strong muscular arms, a hard chest and rock hard abs. stiles avoided looking any lower lest his body started to react.

Stiles did another look over the forest and bit the corner of his bottom lip thoughtfully. He wanted to help the unconscious man, but he couldn't exactly carry the guy – since the guy was like double his size – and he, himself, wasn't even sure where he was at the moment.

With a defeated sigh, Stiles pulled out his cellphone and was about to speed dial his best friend when he realised that he had no reception where he was.

"No fricken way," he muttered to himself as he glared at the red SOS on the top right corner of his screen. "Stupid phone!" He shoved the phone back into his pocket angrily then looked back down at the man. With a heavy sigh he got up then bent forward to wrap his arms under and around the unconscious man's arms. He hauled the guy and almost passed out from lack of air in his lungs.

Stiles let in a few breaths then once again hauled the man. This time the body moved a few inches. Stiles groaned as the forest floor spun. He put the man down then caught his breath. This was ridiculous! How was he supposed to find his way home and haul this man with him. Why the hell had he even decided a night walk was a good idea? His father was probably freaking out.

Stiles could call the emergency line, but that would only make his father freak more if he was informed. The dramas of your father being chief of police of your small, dry town.

Stiles decided that he'd leave the man and try and find his way home then he'd get some help there and they'd come back and get the unconscious man. But Stiles didn't want to leave the man behind, he was afraid that someone might come back and finish the job they'd started and if that happened Stiles would feel responsible.

So with another heavy sigh, Stiles once again wrapped his arms around and under the man's arms and started the strenuous job of hauling the man to some place where there was at least reception where he would called Jacob to come get him.

…TBC…

So… first chapter done. How'd you like it? Was it good, bad, okay? Would like to hear some feedback :)).

(",) MwahzZ


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I tried doing a page break thing and it backfired on me *LoL* so - will indicate the time pass and occational change in 3rd person POV. And here's the next chapter... enjoy :))).

Notes:

This is Twilight x Teen Wolf

I've only ever read Teen Wolf fics and watched the show and have never attempted to write about it, but never written anything from there myself, so please excuse OOC-ness of the characters, so I apologise in advance for that.

Since this is fiction, I'm taking the liberty of changing some things about Werewolf. In this story, they can change from the week before the full moon. They can change at will between that time but on the full moon they have the force change and that is when they are most powerful.

Jacob still looks the way he did before he buffed up for his wolf, so yeah, he's small, but I'm not complaining :)).

Sam and Jacob are biological brothers, so Sam is Sam Black instead of Sam Ulley so he is rightfully the alpha of his pack. Jacob lives with Billy while Sam lives with his wife, Emily.

Leah and Sam never had their relationship so Leah isn't bitter about that.

Pairings:

Edward/Jacob

Derek/Stiles

Scott/Isaac

Other canon pairings

Warnings:

OOC-ness

Slash

M!Preg

Dedication: To CarganFever :)) Hope you enjoy it.

Shout_Outs:

Rat3000: Yes ma'dear, that is exactly it. It's good to be back :)) and there will defenitely be more :))).

MewnWolfGirl: I'm also pretty excited about this story :))). You can thank **CarganFever** for requesting this fic :)). *LoL* I'm kinda not surprised that you'd catch a line like that *LoL* Ima have to work up more puns and see if you catch them :))).

mama-Ichigo: *LoL* I shall definitely write more :))... Hope you enjoy :)).

yugutenia: Thank you :)) and here is more for you :)))).

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Twilight nor Teen Wolf nor the idea… but I do own the computer I write this with… no… I don't own that either. Damn!

The Love of a Mate

Someone must've really loved Stiles up above – he liked to believe it was his mother – as he found himself in a route that he recognised. He was well over exhausted from hauling the still unconscious man, he wondered if he'd caused more harm than good by moving the man but he didn't have time to stress over that as he spotted Jacob pacing worriedly right where the woods ended and a large field was.

"Jake?" he called, hauling the man towards his best friend. The long haired boy being called looked up, relief washing over his face as he saw his best friend but then it quickly turned to confusion then fear. Jacob rushed towards his friend as he saw him hauling a large unconscious body out the woods.

"Dude, what the hell-?" Jacob stopped mid-sentence as he took note of who the man was. "Dude!" Jacob exclaimed. "What the hell? Do you even know who that is?" Stiles looked down at the man still passed on the floor where he'd placed him.

"N… not really, no. Who is he?" Jacob did a face palm in frustration and looked at his friend incredulously.

"Dude, that's Derek Hale. As in _thee_ Derek Hale who was attacked by his pack for conspiring with the leeches last night! Dude, I told you about this before you stormed out in your diva fit!" Stiles froze, his eyes widening in fright and shock. He looked from his best friend to the unconscious man then back to his best friend.

"What?!" he asked in shock, backing away from the man in shock. Damn! Trust him to help a Quileute enemy! But Jacob hadn't exactly said enemy, he'd just said that they were supposed to stay indoors and not communicate with strange people, especially if the person's name was Derek Hale. But Stiles hadn't known it was Derek Hale, so he couldn't be held responsible for that!

"Man, that's the guy we're supposed to keep away from! Sam's gonna flip out when he finds out that you dragged this guy here."

"Sam can't do anything, this isn't Quileute territory," Stiles tried to defend himself; he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with that. He knew Sam had ways of bending the rules. If Sam wanted he probably could bloody well do something about it.

"But its Cullen territory. And werewolves are as much an enemy to the Cullen's as the shifters are." Stiles sucked in a long breath through his teeth, biting the corner of his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to do next.

"Well Derek Hale has a truce with the Cullen's right? So technically he is allowed here. And besides, no one has to know about this. You won't tell anyone right Jake? You're my best friend, you won't tell, right?"

"Stiles..." Jacob whined, looking at his friend then at the man with worried eyes.

"Please man. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" The dark skinned boy sighed. Stiles was already grinning at him thankfully.

"Don't make me regret this." Stiles hugged his friend in excitement. "Okay, back off." Jacob pushed his friend away.

"Okay, sorry. Just help me carry him to the house."

"And how are you explaining him to your father? Who, by the way, was freaking out when he called me? I had to lie for you man and you know I don't like doing that, especially to your dad, coz you know what he can do."

"I'm sorry Jake. I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will. Let's just get him to the cabin."

"Is it safe?"

"It's the only place." The pair had been hiking one day when they'd come across an abandoned cabin. Over the year they'd fixed it up and added things to it and it had become their official hang our spot. "Unless you'd like to explain to your father and then to Sam why you have Derek Hale with you." Stiles sighed.

"The cabin it is." The pair picked the limp man and half carried half dragged the limp man towards the cabin.

When the pair finally reached the cabin they were both huffing in exhaustion. Jacob hadn't expected the man to be so heavy, but considering the fact that the guy could turn into a giant werewolf probably explained his weight. With a huff, Stiles pushed the cabin door open and they both pulled/hauled Derek inside.

"Maybe we should take him to one of the rooms," Stiles said. When they found the cabin they'd also found things in it including beds in the bedrooms and a fridge in the kitchen. They were more than surprised to find that the electricity still worked and they had been grateful, that made their new hang out that much better.

"Maybe you should dump him on the couch," Jacob said. "I think I've carried him far enough."

"Oh come on, what's a few more steps?" Jacob gave his friend a look. "If you help me I will owe you big time." Jacob sighed but nodded.

"Fine, you owe me big time. And if Sam finds out, it's on your head." Stiles nodded enthusiastically as he once again picked up Derek's upper body while Jacob grabbed the legs. They walked to the spare room that neither boy used and they managed to drag Derek into it. Stiles went to the bathroom and got a small container and filled it with water. He also got a towel and disinfectant then went back to the room where they'd put Derek.

He found Jacob standing by the far wall and looking at Derek with mistrust. He sighed but didn't say anything as he got to work with wiping off the blood on Derek's skin and dabbing the slowly healing wounds with disinfectant. He looked up at Jacob, but the boy was silent. Stiles let out a sigh and continued his work.

"Maybe you should've just left him," Jacob said. Stiles looked up with a frown.

"You know I couldn't do something like that," he said.

"Yeah, but it would've been for the best. Think about the consequences of dealing with a werewolf that runs with vampires."

"Jake-."

"No really man, think about it. What do you think he'll do to you when he wakes up? What if this is just some kind of trick?"

"Come on man, you don't really think that he'd go this far into tricking someone?" Stiles paused. "Do you?" Jacob sighed then moved away from the wall and walked towards the bed, but stopped a few feet away.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I have to go."

"What? Why? Jake, you aren't going to tell Sam about this are you?" Jacob shrugged.

"He'll probably smell the werewolf scent on me Stiles."

"Then don't go man, stay the night! You can shower and change and leave in the morning."

"I told him I'd come back when I was sure you were okay."

"Technically you don't know if I'm okay if we have a werewolf in the house. He could try and attack me at any moment and you would've given Sam a false report." Jacob gave his friend a look but said nothing. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. But don't expect me to help you." Stiles smiled at his best friend while Jacob rolled his eyes, walking out the room and going to the one that belonged to him.

Stiles stayed for a few more hours in the room, watching Derek sleep and when he too could feel sleep coming to him he got up to leave the room. With a soft whisper of good night to the sleeping werewolf, Stiles left the room, switching the lights off and going to check on Jacob. He found the Quileute curled up in a tight ball in bed and he sighed.

He knew that position well, that was Jacob's protection position that he subconsciously slept in when he was worried that something might try and attack him. Stiles understood why his friend was sleeping like that, Jacob didn't trust Derek Hale. Sure the guy hadn't done anything to make Jacob not trust him, but the stories were enough for the Quileute boy.

Stiles walked into the room and pulled the covers over Jacob's curled body. He shook his head at his best friend who had a deep scowl on his face. The guy was pretty expressive, especially when he was sleeping. With one last sigh, Stiles left the room and went to his own where he pulled off his blood covered clothes and pulled on his pyjamas and crawled into bed.

Jacob woke up with a start. He looked around the dark room for a moment, making sure that nothing was in there with him. He sighed angrily, gipping his shoulder length hair in a tight fist as he tugged it. The nightmares were back. They'd started about a week before but he was yet to tell anyone that they'd returned, not even his brother or best friend. He knew that they'd coddle him and he just didn't want that. He was going to deal with his nightmares on his own.

Jacob crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom but then remembered that there was a third person in the house. He paused for a moment, thinking over what had happened the night before. He'd told Stiles he wouldn't tell Sam about Derek Hale, but he didn't know now if he shouldn't. He knew that it would be dangerous for his friend to stay with the werewolf, but he knew how stubborn Stiles was and if he even tried to push Stiles to get rid of Derek, Stiles would most likely push to stay around the guy.

With a sigh, Jacob went to the bathroom to have a long shower, using all the different body washes and hair shampoos he could find and scrubbing his body and hair, hoping that the different scents could at least hide Derek Hale's scent if not remove it completely. When he was done scrubbing he rushed back to his room and pulled on some fresh clothes. Dressed, bed made and hair dried, Jacob pulled on his sneakers and left the cabin. He felt bad that he was leaving Stiles without saying goodbye, but he didn't want to deal with him and the fact that Derek Hale was in the cabin too.

Jacob picked up speed as he ran home. Most of the time, he enjoyed the fact that he had some of the shifter traits without having to actually shift though it did make him feel like a freak sometimes since all his Rez friends actually shifted and possessed the traits. But at that moment he was indifferent to the gift, he just wanted to get home and try and dodge Sam and his inquisitive stare.

Luck was not on Jacob's side because as soon as he crossed the border and went into Quileute territory, a black, horse sized wolf came before him, his wolf face marred with a glare. Jacob sighed and stopped running. Standing where the large wolf had been was now a large man with dark skin and cropped hair. The man looked as unimpressed as the wolf had. Jacob knew he was going to get it.

"Sam," he started slowly.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the house?" Sam said with annoyance. Jacob sighed. Sometime… sometimes he just wanted Sam to disappear, to leave him alone and not give him that annoying 'I'm not impressed' face.

"Sam, I-."

"Dammit Jacob, there's a werewolf on the lose days from the full moon! How dumb can you be? I told you to stay in the house for a reason!" Jacob breathed in deeply, trying to keep calm. He continuously repeated 'Sam is not being a control freak, he's looking out for you' in his head, trying to keep from jumping the guy he knew would beat his ass without trying.

"I know I should've stayed in the house, but-."

"Do you prefer me locking you in the house for me to really know you haven't sneaked out?"

"I didn't sneak out-."

"You're really treading on thin ice here Jacob." Jacob sighed, giving up trying to explain himself to the angry man. He really didn't have the energy to deal with Sam now. He had bigger things to deal with… like keeping Stiles' secret a secret.

"I'll go home then."

"No, you're going to my house, where I can actually make sure you're in the house!"

"I don't need a babysitter," Jacob shouted angrily. He hated being treated like a child! This, _this_ was one of the reasons why he wouldn't tell Sam that the nightmares were back! Sam would turn from annoying control freak to _really _annoying control freak, and Jacob could _not_ deal with that.

"If you continue to act like a baby then you do!" Jacob was aware of the other wolves from the pack, but he didn't care about them, he was annoyed at Sam. The guy never allowed him to do anything, always keeping him under lock-and-key. He knew that the pack sometimes followed him around, spying on him, under Sam's orders and he really hated that.

"I'm not acting like a baby. Fuck Sam, I'm almost sixteen, I don't need you to fucking baby me all the time. I can look after myself!" Sam's already angry face got angrier. Not only did he hate it when Jacob cursed like that, but he didn't want the kid raising his voice at him either. He could feel his wolf crawling under his skin as his anger slowly rose. He breathed in deeply, willing his wolf and his anger down.

"Jacob," he said more calmly, "just stay in the house."

"No! I don't have to if I don't want to. I can do whatever I want. It's my life dammit!"

"I'm not asking Jacob, you will stay at the house, that's an order." Jacob gave Sam an irritated and incredulous look.

"You can't order me to do anything; I'm not part of your pack!"

"Jacob-."

"Fuck you!" Jacob turned to go back over the boarder but Sam caught him by the shirt and yanked him back.

"I'm not saying this again Jacob, go-home!"

"No! Let me go!" Sam growled angrily. He picked Jacob up and threw him over his shoulder and began to make his way to his house while Jacob kicked and screamed and cursed.

"I hate you! Put me down! Stop it! I don't want to go! Sam, put me the hell down!" Jacob hated being man-handled and especially in front of his friends. "Dammit Sam, let me go!"

"No," Sam said simply as he continued to make his way to his house.

"Sam!" The pair reached the house and Emily, Sam's wife, was standing outside. She frowned when she saw the two boys, her frown soon turned into an unimpressed face as Sam threw Jacob onto the ground roughly.

"Sam," the scarred woman said, her displeasure showing in her voice.

"What?" Sam asked, trying to sound innocent. Emily gave him a look and he shrugged. "I keep telling him to stay in the house but he won't listen to me."

"Maybe if you told him why, he'd understand."

"I have." Emily raised a brow. "I told him that there was a werewolf on the loose and that it's too close to the full moon for him to be running around in the middle of the night." Emily sighed, shaking her head at her husband.

"Of course that's why," she muttered sarcastically. Jacob looked at the two of them weirdly. They'd been doing that a lot lately; those sarcastic comments Emily made every time Sam gave her his excuse of why Jacob shouldn't go out at night. It bothered Jacob to think that his brother was hiding something from him, it made him uncomfortable. "Jake, get off the floor and come inside. It's cold out there."

"I'm fine," Jacob said lying down on the grass and looking up at the millions of stars that twinkled down at him. "I'm just going to stay here for a bit."

"Go inside Jacob," Sam said through his teeth.

"Let it go Sam," Emily sighed. "He's fine." Sam started saying something but Jacob tuned him out, looking up at the sky. He let everything go, all his worries and fears; just let them all drift away as he looked up at the beautiful clear sky. He allowed everything to slip away as he continued to look up at the sky. His eyes started to droop as his body relaxed more. Before he could fully go into the semi-conscious state, he felt something land hard on his side and he woke with a start.

Four pairs of browns eyes looked down at him, grins of the four faces. Jacob glared at the four people before sitting up with a sigh. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry, his Rez friends.

"Who kicked me?" Jacob grumbled sitting up and rubbing his aching side.

"What if it was me," the only female in the pack, Leah, asked.

"Bitch!" The other chuckled as they helped Jacob stand. "Where's Sam?"

"Inside with Emily," Leah's younger brother, Seth replied. He grinned at Jacob. "She's got food inside." Jacob rolled his eyes as they all made their way into the house. Emily was just putting down the toasted slices when the five people walked into the small kitchen.

"You guys hungry?" she asked, smiling at them.

"Yep," they all said, sitting down and getting ready to dig in. Before Jacob could attack the food, his cellphone started ringing. He pulled it out his pocket and saw that it was Stiles. He got up and left the kitchen and went outside.

"Stiles," he answered.

"_Dude, you just left,"_ Stiles said in an accusing tone.

"I know, sorry, I had to. Sam was pissed again."

"_Right, sorry bro."_

"Whatever. He's just being an asshole. So how's… you know who?"

"_He was still knocked out when I left."_

"You left?!" Jacob refrained from calling Stiles an idiot, because he knew how the boy didn't like that, at all.

"_What? I had to get home to prove to my dad I was fine!"_

"So you just left him in the cabin? Stiles man, what's wrong with you? What if he does something crazy while you're not there?"

"_I left him a note!"_

"Oh, psh, I'm sorry, that makes it all better."

"_You don't have to be sarcastic about it."_ Jacob sighed; he could just imagine the pout and frown on Stiles' face as he said that.

"Fine. Whatever. Do you need anything?"

"_Stock up the cupboards. We're out."_

"It's your turn to go shopping Stilinski."

"_No it's not. I did it last month. Man, you finished all the food with your sudden hunger attacks."_

"Fine. I'll go shopping then. Anything else you need?"

"_No, nothing."_

"Okay, whatever."

"_Thanks man. I'll see you later?"_

"Sure Stiles." Jacob hung up and pocketed his pone.

"What was that about?" Jacob jumped half out of his skin when he heard the voice. He frowned when it registered in his mind who the voice belonged to.

"It's none of your business Sam." Jacob tried to push his way back into the house but Sam stopped him, crossing his arms and acting as a barricade between Jacob and the door.

"_Who_ were you talking about on the phone Jacob?" Sam asked again, using his 'calm' voice.

"No one! Dammit Sam, get out the way. I'm hungry and if I don't get inside they'll finish the food." Jacob tried to push Sam out the way but the large man didn't budge. Jacob let out an irritated sigh. "Sam!"

"Who were you talking about Jacob?"

"No one!"

"You know I can tell you're lying."

"A fucking dog, Sam! Happy? I was talking about a dog! Stiles found an injured dog and he took him to the… uh… his house." No one knew about the cabin but him and Stiles, and it made Jacob cringed that he almost revealed, and to Sam no less.

"Were was Stiles anyway, his father was looking for him. If he took the dog back to the hosue then he dad woulnd't be worried." Sam wore that smug 'let's see you try and get out of this one' face. Jacob sighed.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"No. but answering the question wouldn't hurt… unless you have something to hide, or more some_one_." Jacob felt uneasy, but he pushed that away and instead frowned.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, I just want to know."

"He was in the woods Sam. He forgot to call his dad and by the time he realised it, his dad had already called you." _Lies!_ Jacob's mind screamed. He ignored that. "He's fine now."

"Mm…" Sam hummed, giving Jacob a once over before going back into the house. Jacob sighed as he too went back into the house.

"I saved some food for you," Emily said, smiling at her surrogate son. Jacob smiled back.

"Thank Em." He sat down and she put the plate of food in front of him and he started eating, ignoring his friends longing glances until he was done.

"Thanks for sharing Jake," Seth muttered.

"Anytime kid." Jacob smirked at his friends and they all let out sad sighs. He got up and stretched. "I'm going into town. I'll see you guys later." Before anyone – mostly Sam – could say anything, Jacob rushed out the house and to his car where he hopped in and in seconds was off to Forks.

…TBC…

See you all next chapter :)))

(",) SmilezZ


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so excited; this is my first x-over fic thanks to CarganFever. I'm really excited to do this :))). Sorry the updates so late, procrastination is the… something-something-something… I don't really know how the saying goes *LoL*

Notes:

This is Twilight x Teen Wolf

I've only ever read Teen Wolf fics and watched the show and have never attempted to write about it, but never written anything from there myself, so please excuse OOC-ness of the characters, so I apologise in advance for that.

Since this is fiction, I'm taking the liberty of changing some things about Werewolf. In this story, they can change from the week before the full moon. They can change at will between that time but on the full moon they have the force change and that is when they are most powerful.

Jacob still looks the way he did before he buffed up for his wolf, so yeah, he's small, but I'm not complaining :)).

Pairings:

Edward/Jacob

Derek/Stiles

Scott/Isaac

Other canon pairings

Warnings:

OOC-ness

Slash

M!Preg

Dedication: To CarganFever :)) Hope you enjoy it.

Shout_Outs:

Rat3000: I know it is :)))). Shame, he has his reasons for being controlling and worrying about Jake, let's just say they have a bad past.

MewnWolfGirl: *LoL* you're seriously camping out for these *LoL* I don't even realising I'm doing these pun things *LoL* Mwah-Wolfy :))).

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Twilight nor Teen Wolf nor the idea… but I do own the computer I write this with… no… I don't own that either. Damn!

The Love of a Mate

When Stiles woke up, he instantly knew that Jacob was gone, he always knew. There was always this warmth whenever Jacob was around and as soon as the kid was gone, the warmth would go with him. Stiles knew that that was mostly how Sam knew if Jacob had sneaked off again, the warmth would be lost.

Stiles lay in bed for a few moments, basking in the warmth of the covers when he heard a loud thud followed by a groan. His heart jumped to his throat in fright then he remembered that he had been housing an unconscious man. Stiles let out an uneasy sigh then got out of bed. He pulled on his clothes then walked out the room and went to the room he'd put the man in. Stiles knocked once then pushed the door open slowly walking in.

The last thing Derek remembered was the hard ground, the absolute pain vibrating throughout his body and the darkness that was quickly taking over his senses. He'd been sure that he was going to die, that the other wolves had gotten him, that his ex-beta had gotten him good, but now, now it seemed he wasn't dead, like he'd survived the attack.

Derek could smell cloth softener and he was pretty sure neither heaven nor hell used those. He could feel himself lying on a soft, comfortable bed and a smooth, thick blanket covered his body. His body still hurt, but it was more like the feeling one got a few hours after being punch, where you could still feel it, but it isn't as intense as the initial punch.

Derek slowly turned over onto his stomach, instantly taking back the idea that his body didn't hurt so much. When he moved, his body felt like it was being attacked all over again, every muscle ached and burned. He paused for a long moment, trying to get his breathing back to normal. His body hurt like a mother fucking bitch! When Derek was finally on his stomach, he collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily as he tried to will the pain away.

After a few moments, he pushed himself up, feeling bones popping into place as he did. He slowly moved closer to the edge of the bed, biting his bottom lip hard, trying not to scream as the pain rippled through his still recovering body. He gripped the bed-side table and got one leg out. He continued to try and get himself out of bed. He put a foot down then tried to get himself up, but instead of standing, his leg shook and before he could stop it, he landed on the ground. He groaned as the pain moved through his body.

"Fuck!" he growled turning himself and sitting while looking around the unfamiliar room. He sniffed the air and found two scents. The first scent smelt like a human who'd been sitting for too long with werewolves, but judging by the more concentrated forest and smoke scent, Derek figure that whoever the owner of the scent was, probably lived with the Quileute Shifters. The second scent… Derek took in a deep breath as he let it fill him. The scent was heavenly, it was floral, like spring time, but held a muskiness to it that enticed Derek and his wolf.

Derek could feel his body responding to the scent. He didn't have to be a genius to know that the scent belonged to his mate. The one he'd been searching for since the first time his father told him of the Hale curse, 'This is your only gift from the curse, a mate who shall love you and you shall love unconditionally, man or woman, they shall be yours until their last breath and beyond'.

Derek had long given up the prospect of finding a mate. There only few in his pack, no ex-pack, that had found their mates, one of which had even gotten children, but him? He'd only been in one relationship - one he'd thought would last forever - that had ended - literally - in fire. So all hopes of finding a mate had burnt down with that fire that had killed most of his family.

Now, sitting on the floor of this unfamiliar room, Derek felt hope again. The idea of finding something he'd thought he'd lost forever, made him feel like maybe there was hope yet. He'd lost his family and his pack, sure, but now, now he might've found his mate.

Derek took another deep breath and allowed the sweet yet musky scent wash over him, sooth him. He heard soft footsteps and the scent of his mate got stronger. Derek took in a deep breath as he saw the door handle twist and the door being pushed open. He braced himself as his mate stepped in.

Stiles stood by the door and looked down at the man who was staring at him with an intensity that Stiles couldn't explain. Stiles watched as the man – Derek Hale – sniffed deeply then let out a small growl. That made Stiles jump back, looking a bit uncomfortable. He wondered for a moment if this was the end for him, if his stupidity was finally going to kill him, Jacob had said that that was what was going to get him killed, 'you're big heart and stupidity Stiles!'.

"H-hello?" Stiles stuttered out, his voice pitching weirdly.

Stiles cleared his throat and stepped into the room, but didn't go closer to the man on the floor or shut the door behind him, he needed a quick escape route; a shut door was not one.

"Um… I'm… um… I'm S-Stiles." Derek just looked at the boy, looking him up and down slowly, his eyes _raking_ over the slight form.

Stiles could feel his skin crawl, but he wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way yet. And the biggest thing he took note of was the fact that his body - dammit! - was responding in a way he hadn't expect! He was becoming aroused and no way was he going to allow this strange man to see him aroused! And he was pretty sure that Derek would smell that, he was a wolf after all.

Stiles face heated up as the thought of Derek smelling his arousal came to him. He tried to control his man-urges (pun intended) by thinking of unattractive things but it didn't seem to work as Derek Hale's eyes intensified and he let out another growl. Stiles cleared his throat again, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably as he looked anywhere but at Derek Hale.

"So…" Stiles said slowly, looking behind Derek's head. "Um…" _Damn!_ Stiles cursed, he didn't know what to say to Derek. Not only was the guy checking him out (at least that's what Stiles hoped the guy was doing), but he seemed to be responding too if the quick peak Stiles had taken was what was really there and not just his imagination. "Um…" Stiles repeated but his cellphone started vibrating in his pocket and he sighed in relief which soon disappeared when he saw who was calling.

"_Rupert Genim Stilinski(1)!"_ Stiles cringed, not only had his father used his disgustingly horrid full name, but he also sounded really angry, and an angry Sheriff Stilinski was a dangerous Sheriff Stilinski.

"Dad…" Stiles said, drawing out the word and rubbing the back of his head, looking as sheepish as he felt.

"_Where the heck are you Stiles?"_

"Um… I'm on my way."

"_Where are you?"_

"I… uh… I slept over at Jake's." Jacob was going to _kill_ him for lying.

"_Sam said he didn't know where you were."_

"I was taking a walk and got lost so Jacob found me and we went back to his house and I was tired and I just… I forgot to call. I'm sorry." His voice pitched at the end and Stiles quickly cleared it.

"_Just get home."_

"Sure dad. I'll be there." Stiles heard his father let out one of those 'so tired' sighs.

"_Okay. Bye."_

"Bye dad. See you soon." Stiles hung up then pocketed his phone. He looked back at Derek who was still on the floor, still _looking_ at him. "Um…" Stiles shifted again, scratching his head uncomfortably. "Um… I uh… I have to go home. I uh… are you going to be okay on your own?" Derek looked up at Stiles face.

"Where am I?" the wolf finally spoke. Stiles bit his lip at the sound of that deep, sensual voice went right through his body. Stiles cleared his throat again.

"You're at um… you-you're in a cabin in Forks." Derek frowned.

"Forks? As in Forks, Washington?" Stiles nodded.

"Y-yeah, yep, uhu," he nodded quickly like an idiot. He wanted to slap himself for looking like an idiot in front of this fricken god! "I uh… I have to go home now. But uh… I'll come back later, okay?" stiles looked at Derek for a long while. "Do you… do you need help getting up?"

"I'm fine." Stiles nodded again.

"Well… um… I'll go now. Foods in the kitchen. See you later!" Stiles turned around then rushed out the room, shutting it behind him. He left the house and began to run home. Only then did he realise what he'd said and he wanted to kick himself. "No shit Stiles," he berated himself. "Like there's water in the tap!" he muttered as he continued to run home.

When he finally made it to his house he found his father standing outside looking less than impressed. Stiles caught his breath then slowly made his way to his father. He looked around uncomfortably before settling on looking at a spot behind his father's head, faking that he was looking at the man.

"M-morning dad," Stiles said, trying to give his father an innocent smile.

"I called Jacob's dad," Stiles' father said. Stiles swallowed hard then stepped closer to his father.

"O-oh yeah?" His father looked at him.

"He didn't pick up his phone." Stiles suppressed the sigh of relief and instead he nodded. "Next time, remember to call me."

"Yeah… sure dad…" Stiles rushed back into the house and went to his room where he grabbed clean clothes and rushed to the bathroom where he scrubbed himself clean. He knew there was a chance that Sam might come over asking questions and he just prayed his father was at work when Sam finally did decide to come over.

When he was done showering, Stiles dried himself off then got dressed. He went downstairs and to the kitchen where he found cereal, milk and an 'off to work' note from his father on the table. He grabbed a bowl and spoon then sat down at the table and put his bowl down. He poured cereal in his bowl then got some milk and a bit of sugar. Before he started eating, he remembered to call Jacob. Speed dialling his best friend, Stiles waited while it rang.

"_Stiles,"_ Jacob answered.

"Dude, you just left," Stiles accused.

"_I know, sorry, I had to. Sam was pissed again."_ Stiles rolled his eyes at that. Sam could be such a jackass sometimes, the guy was way too overprotective of Jacob; it was just way too much sometimes.

"Right, sorry bro."

"_Whatever. He's just being an asshole. So how's… you know who?"_ Stiles considered telling Jacob the truth, but he knew his friend would freak if he found out that Stiles left Derek at the cabin when he was awake.

"He was still knocked out when I left," Stiles opted to lie.

"_You left?!"_ Okay, so even lying didn't help. Jacob still freaked anyway.

"What? I had to get home to prove to my dad I was fine!"

"_So you just left him in the cabin? Stiles man, what's wrong with you? What if he does something crazy while you're not there?"_

"I left him a note!"

"_Oh, psh, I'm sorry, that makes it all better."_ Stiles could practically see the sarcasm dripping from Jacob's mouth.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it." Stiles pouted with a frown and he heard Jacob sigh.

"_Fine. Whatever. Do you need anything?"_

"Stock up the cupboards. We're out."

"_It's your turn to go shopping Stilinski."_

"No it's not. I did it last month. Man, you finished all the food with your sudden hunger thing."

"_Fine. I'll go shopping then. Anything else you need?"_

"No, nothing."

"_Okay, whatever."_

"Thanks man. I'll see you later?"

"_Sure Stiles."_ Jacob hung up. Stiles sighed then pocketed his phone. He had to head back to the cabin before Jacob got there. Stiles ate his breakfast quick then just as quickly cleaned up. He grabbed the keys to his Jeep and rushed out the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. He hopped into his car and drove off to the cabin.

As soon as the kid rushed out the cabin and Derek was done smirking at the fact that he'd turned the kid on – even though the kid part didn't sit well with him – he dragged himself up, happy to find that his painfully stiff joints had loosened enough for it not to feel like he was getting hit by a car every time he moved. Derek had to admit that the mate thing definitely was a gift.

Catching his breath, Derek slowly made his way out the room and down the short hall opening to a small living room area. Derek had to admit it was a pretty homey place despite it being an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods if the slightly wet wood was anything to go by.

Derek looked around once more and saw the archway that led to the small kitchen. Slowly, he made his way to it, remembering the quick 'foods in the fridge'. He couldn't help but smirk at that. He would've thrown an 'I'm sure the waters in the tap too' line, but the kid had rushed out before he could respond.

With a small huff, Derek plonked himself down on the bar stool. He touched his side and hissed. It still stung when he touched it, but if he left it alone long enough; the pain would disappear, along with all the other pains on his body. Frankie and those traitor followers of his had sure done a number on him.

Derek sighed thinking of all the times Scott and Isaac had warned him about Frankie. Derek wished he'd believed his... friends(?) but he'd been fooled by Frankie's 'loyalty to my alpha, loyalty to the pack' act, and look where it'd gotten him! He'd broken his promise about trusting too much, and once again, he'd almost had to pay with his life.

Thinking of Scott and Isaac, Derek wondered what they'd done. They'd never liked Frankie and Derek had heard rumours flying that the pair were planning to leave, now Derek was sure they were going to, they'd only been loyal to him and each other, and now that he was gone, they had no reason to stay. Derek just hoped they'd find a good pack to join and a good place for the twins.

Their twins, a girl named Kim and boy named Colton, were the world to them and if Derek knew the pair well enough, which he did, he knew they'd do whatever it took to keep their children safe. If leaving was what would keep the kids safe, they would and Derek really hoped they left before Frankie did something to them or the kids.

Derek let out another sigh as he shuffled to the refrigerator and yanked it open. There was a carton of milk, two eggs and half a green bell pepper. He pulled the ingredients out the fridge then moved around the kitchen looking through cupboards. He figured he'd been given rite of passage to do whatever since the kid – Stiles – had pretty much told him 'foods in the kitchen'.

He found cooking oil and a bowl and a fork and some white rice. That was all there was. He made scrambled egg with bell pepper and a bit of salt and when it was cooked, just a tad bit burnt, he dished it onto the rice. After shoving the pot into the sink and the switching the stove off he shuffled to the living room and slowly sat down, hissing as he jabbed his side a bit too hard.

He breathed in and out deeply, willing the pain away and when it was only a dull ache he ate his food slowly, trying not to jostle his aching body too much. After what felt like too long, Derek finished eating. He didn't even bother with going to put the bowl away; he just placed it on the coffee table then sat back on the couch, shutting his eyes but then after a while he sat up and decided to go clean up.

Hauling himself up, Derek grabbed his bowl and shuffled to the kitchen where he washed his dishes leaning against the sink, his body tiring from standing for so long. Dishes washed, surfaces wiped off and everything back the way it'd been, Derek walked back to the fridge and opened it, grabbing the carton of milk deciding he needed a nice cold cuppa. As he was doing that he heard the door open and instantly the sweet scent of his mate filled the air.

Stiles parked his car a bit of a way from the cabin, right where the dirt road ended and the thicket of trees began. He hopped out the baby and walked towards the cabin wondering what Derek would be doing, if the guy had eaten or if he'd just stayed in the room walling in… pain or pity or whatever.

Stiles walked into the cabin and looked around. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. He slowly went over and found Derek standing in front of the fridge in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Stiles felt himself blush at the sight. The guy had an amazing body; that much Stiles had to admit, all lean and muscular and sculpted god!

Stiles shuffled about a bit, not sure whether to walk into the kitchen and help Derek, or to stand about and just wait for the man to do something. Neither of the options seemed good. Stiles was about to step back when Derek looked up. He gave him a look then looked back at the pan where he was making eggs.

"Hi..." Stiles said, stepping into the kitchen. Derek grunted them limped to the cupboard where he'd seen the glass tumblers earlier. He grabbed one then limped to the island and sat down at one of the barstools pouring milk into his cup. "Are you... are you okay?" Derek grunted again. "So... um..." Stiles moved closer to Derek then sat down on the barstool beside Derek, looking around nervously as Derek slowly drank the milk from his glass.

Subconsciously, Stiles leaned closer to Derek his eyes slowly sliding up the body and to the neck, watching Derek's Adam's apple bob down then up as he swallowed down the milk. Stiles too swallowed as he watched the action. Derek bit back a smirk as he could smell nervousness and a hint of arousal coming off from his mate. Stiles could feel the heat build-up in his cheeks as he could practically breathe in Derek's scent right before realising that he was practically leaning against the man.

"Right..." the lithe male said, sitting back, away from the irresistible, dark haired man.

"This is Forks right?"

"Uh... Yes, it is."

"I know some people around here."

"The Quileute Pack?" Stiles asked, playing the oblivious game. He wasn't sure if he wanted Derek to say yes or no to him knowing the pack, Stiles wasn't sure which was safer, knowing them or not knowing them.

"I know them, but no, I don't mean them."

"Oh."

"The Cullen's actually." Stiles already knew about Derek Hale's association with the so called leeches, but admitting to it was sort of mindboggling. Like seriously, a guy that was meant to be naturally repelled to vampires - for the simple fact that they were vampires and he was a fricken werewolf! - was better friends with them his Lupine kin. It was... mind boggling.

"Oh yeah... I go to school with them, been to one of their house parties. They're pretty chilled... uh... people."

"Better than the half-breeds," Derek mumbled. Stiles eyes widened momentarily before he shook his head. Whow, what was up with these wolves trying to deny being naturally related?

"Right..." Stiles cleared his throat realising that he'd once again moved closer to the werewolf. Seriously? What was up the magnetism shit? He was like a fricken moth to the light!

The two men heard a loud knocked on the front door of the little cabin. Stiles quickly got up from his chair and rushed to the door, relief filling him coz this leaning forward thing was becoming a little too much for the teen.

"Whow!" Stiles backed away from the door quickly as the boy gave him a kind smile.

"Hello," the boy said, his voice velvety and silky smooth.

"..." Stiles felt like an idiot, because seriously, what was up with him and being tongue-tied in front of these guys? He was fricken Stiles Stilinski, he didn't get tongue tied! One of his many talents was talking a person's ear off!

Stiles heard shuffling behind him before Derek's voice came through. "Edward," the werewolf said, smirking at the bronze haired vampire.

"I heard about the attack," the vampire Edward said walking into the house once Stiles had gotten over his initial shock and moved out the way. Derek shrugged, though he hissed quietly in pain as he jolted his bad shoulder. "I can't leave you for five minutes without you getting attacked," Edward joked, a crooked smirk gracing his already perfected features.

"Better me then someone else right?" Derek said, being careful with his shrug this time around.

"I suppose." Edward glided - it seemed like gliding to Stiles - then gracefully sat on the couch, lean back on the couch. Derek sat on another of the ratty couches with a little less grace and pose.

"So how'd you find me leech?"

"Alice, she looked everywhere and the one place she didn't see was here." Derek nodded.

"Smart Pixie."

"If she cares enough," Edward said shrugging.

"She cares?"

"Enough to look."

"Well good for me I suppose." The two supernatural beings continued to make small talk while Stiles silently freaked out, suddenly realising that Jacob would not freak, but would _FREAK_! He was sure to murder Stiles for even allowing the vampire into the house.

Stiles slipped out the cabin, leaving the two boys and he stood on the small porch. He pulled out his cellphone to text Jacob.

_Stiles: Where are you?_

_Jacob: In Forks, getting food, why?_

_Jacob: Is he up?_

_Jacob: Did something happen?_

_Jacob: Stiles?!_

_Stiles: Dude chill! He's up._

_Jacob: What?!_

_Jacob: What's he doing now?_

_Jacob: Where is he?_

_Jacob: Where are you?_

_Jacob: Did he do something to you?_

_Jacob: Stiles answer me!_

_Stiles: Jacob, relax man! I can't answer all your questions at once if you send them like that!(2) Yes, he's up, he's in the living room now, just sitting. He didn't do anything to me, he's fine; I'm fine._

_Jacob: Promise?_

_Stiles: Yes, we're fine..._

_Jacob: Okay, I'll be there in about an hour with the food._

_Stiles: Sure Jake... See you in about an hour then._

_Jacob: Yeah. Need anything else besides food?_

_Jacob: Like a whack on the head?_

_Jacob: Or maybe a punch on the face?_

_Jacob: Preferably with a chair?_

_Stiles: Funny Jake. Just buy something nice too okay? Like fries, I'm craving fries…_

_Jacob: Whatever!_

_Jacob: I'll be there in an hour._

_Jacob: Don't do anything stupid._

_Stiles: Sure Jake, whatever._

_Jacob: Good!_

Stiles pocketed his phone and went inside. Okay, so he had about an hour to figure out how to get the vampire Edward out the house long enough for him to explain the situation to Jacob in a way that would not make the Native boy want to kill Stiles for his utter stupidity, for lack of a better word. Stiles just stood outside for a moment, panicking on his own and trying to figure something out. After a while he just gave up trying to think fast.

"I take it this Jacob won't like my being here," Edward said, looking up at Stiles who'd stepped back into the house. Stiles looked at the vampire with wide eyes. "I apologise, I tend to comment out loud on what people are thinking."

Shit! Stiles had forgotten the mind reader rumour. He remembered Jacob ranting and raving about the freaky powers some of the vampires had.

"We like to think of them as gifts."

"Right, sorry," Stiles mumbled awkwardly.

"Don't be... So this Jacob is a shifter?"

"No. Human, he just has heightened senses."

"Ah..." Edward turned to Derek. "You've met him?" Derek just shook his head. "Ah well." Edward rolled his shoulders and neck more out of habit then the actual need to. Stiles stood awkwardly by the door figuring that there really was no way to being in the 'a vampire is in our cabin' story gently. Jacob would just know.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen now," he said then hurried past the supernatural and went to the kitchen to just wait for his fate.

Jacob was going to murder Stiles, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

...TBC...

So there yah go... Not the best chapter, but it's done and it's out so that's good...

(1) Some said it was Rupert while others said Genim so I thought; what the heck, I'll use both!

(2) My cousin replies like that. By the time I open the message she's already sent like three others, I'm just like "Chill chika, one at a time".

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No, you may not kill the writer! I know, late, sorry about that though. The thing is, I had so much on my plate I sort of took an impromptu break again, but slowly I'll come back. June is coming and I'll be free as a bird for a whole of plus-minus 2 weeks so I can concentrate on writing *WhOoP*.

Notes:

This is Twilight x Teen Wolf

I've only ever read Teen Wolf fics and watched the show and have never attempted to write about it, but never written anything from there myself, so please excuse OOC-ness of the characters, so I apologise in advance for that.

Since this is fiction, I'm taking the liberty of changing some things about Werewolf. In this story, they can change from the week before the full moon. They can change at will between that time but on the full moon they have the force change and that is when they are most powerful.

Jacob still looks the way he did before he buffed up for his wolf, so yeah, he's small, but I'm not complaining :)).

Pairings:

Edward/Jacob

Derek/Stiles

Scott/Isaac

Other canon pairings

Warnings:

OOC-ness

Slash

M!Preg

Dedication: To CarganFever :)) Hope you enjoy it.

Shout_Outs:

aidabye: Thank you :)).

MewnWolfGirl: *LoL* I'm glad you do *grins widely* I really don't, and then you point them out and I'm like "…wait, what… for real?" Then I check and start killing it when I see them. *LoL* Man-urges was just for you, I hoped you'd catch that one *LoL* Oh, you must tell me when you find those, my betas (sisters) are lazy and useless!

tolazytologin: *LoL* I like that name *grins* Thank you, here is more :)).

binabella: Thank you. Here is the update :)).

art: And here us the next chapter :)). So glad you like it :)))).

Guest: *LoL* I was inspired by the texts I share with my cousin :)). He's just tyring to protect his baby brother, but I suppose it is sort of stalker0ish of him. Yep, definitely.

yaoilover1992-2010: I'm glad you're enjoying it. And here's an update. No, I doubt that she'll be here, maybe a passing mention, but even that's a big maybe.

horsesrules: Thank you, and here is more :)).

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Twilight nor Teen Wolf nor the idea… but I do own the computer I write this with… no… I don't own that either. Damn!

The Love of a Mate

Jacob was on lock down for the next few days much to his annoyance. Sam seemed to be keeping an extra eye on him. He could barely leave a room without Sam wanting to know exactly where he was going and why. It pissed the teen off royally. He hated Sam so much it wasn't even funny. He knew why Sam was so protective all the time, but hell, he could let him breathe! Jacob was going to be sixteen soon, he needed his space.

Jacob called Stiles every day, wanting to know what was going on in the house, and what Derek was up to. He knew Stiles was hiding something, the guy just seemed too jittery, even on the phone. Jacob kept trying to get answers, but Stiles avoided them. Jacob was getting impatient ad wanted to head over to the cabin to see what was going on, but couldn't because of Sam. At this point he thought he'd never find a way out but then a window of opportunity came in the form of a shopping trip.

Emily was working and the house was running low on food supplies. The Pack was working since it was Saturday while others were on patrol. Emily had left Jacob a note, asking him to go shopping for her. Jacob couldn't help smiling triumphantly as he grabbed the cash off the table and the list. He'd have to buy Emily something nice for her birthday because she always knew how to get him out of lock down.

Jacob hurried to his car and quickly started it, driving off. He didn't want to come across any of the Pack members because they'd most likely want to come with him – to 'spend time with him' – and then he'd never be able to buy supplies for the cabin. Reaching the small supermarket, Jacob parked his baby then went in and began grabbing things for both Emily's house and the cabin but making sure to put them separately.

Jacob stood in the line in the supermarket, waiting for the guy in front of him to finish counting all his coins. The guy had more coins then Jacob did, and that was something. Currently, Jacob was freaking out about Stiles being left alone with Derek Hale. He hadn't heard anything from the Pack earlier so he guessed they hadn't heard much yet, he just hoped they didn't hear anything at all.

Jacob let out a relieved sigh as the guy before him finished counting his damn coins, but then the cashier started doing the same and Jacob wanted to pull his hair out because really? He really didn't want Stiles to be stuck with a conscious Derek Hale alone for longer than necessary. The idea of his best friend stuck with that unstable Wolf didn't sit well with the Quileute.

"You can come forward," the cashier cut into Jacob's thoughts. He let out a sigh and put the items he'd gotten. The cashier rung up the items for Emily's house, he paid, then she rung up his thing and he pulled out his wallet and counted out the notes and coins he owed. When he'd paid, he grabbed the paper bags filled with food and walked to his Rabbit. Legally, he wasn't supposed to be driving, but since he was best friends with the son of the Chief and his sixteenth birthday was coming soon, everyone sort of looked past it. And to top it off, he had been driving his wheelchair bound father around La Push since he was at least eleven.

Jacob shoved the bags in the passenger seat then hopped into the driver's seat. He pulled on his seat belt then began the long drive to the cabin. He spotted Stiles Jeep already parked and he sighed, parking beside it at their spot at the end of the dirt road. He grabbed the bags for the cabin and headed over to the cabin.

"Hey man, I bought some food for you-ooh," Jacob paused as the potent scent of walking dead hit his nose like a brick. He actually coughed slightly as the stench choked him. He looked up and spotted Derek Hale on the couch and on another, the copper haired Vampire known as Edward Cullen. Instantly the Quileute boy's face turned into a scowl. "What the hell Stiles?!" he bellowed, stalking towards the kitchen where he knew his friend was hiding out in.

"Dude, let me explain something," Stiles started rushing out from the kitchen; he quickly turned and headed back to the kitchen, knowing Jacob was following him. "It's actually really funny." Stiles tried a laugh but failed epically. He flinched as Jacob practically threw the bags he was carrying on the counter.

"What the hell is going on here Stiles?" Jacob said, trying to keep calm but failing horribly.

"See, what I learnt about Derek is that he is actually best friends with one of the Cullen's see."

"What?"

"And, AND the Cullen's have been coming over to see how he's doing."

"Stiles! Stiles what is wrong with you? Those are fricking bloodsucking leeches. And if you haven't noticed, you're their favourite meal!"

"What? No... Jake man, they're not like that, they're different."

"Harry Potter is 'different' Stiles, not them. They are fricken bloodsuckers! They'll drink you dry man!"

"Not the Cullen's."

"You're defending them?!"

"They don't drink human blood dude!"

"Oh yeah, what do they drink, True Blood? Stiles man, I thought you were smarter than that?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"They actually drink animal blood. They've been on that diet for years. Doc Cullen started it. There are actually more vampires who follow that diet now." Jacob looked at his best friend incredulously. Was Stiles seriously, SERIOUSLY defending the bloodsuckers?!

"You make it sound like it's a good thing!"

"It is! They don't kill innocent people."

"Yeah, because killing animals is so much better!"

"Hey, you're no vegan!"

"Stiles..."

"No really Jake. You make it seem as though you're some saint, but you aren't either. Doesn't the pack go hunting and don't they also kill animals. That's no different." Jacob glared at Stiles. Stiles might've had a point, but seriously, it didn't change the fact that they were BLOODSUCKERS!

"I'm going home," Jacob said, turning to leave but stopped dead when he saw the chestnut-haired vampire by the entrance. He glared at the vampire even though his whole body wanted to shrink back in fear. He still had nightmares about bloodsuckers, and being in the same room with one was definitely not helping him right now.

"You must be Jacob Black," the leech said with all his vampiric charm and charisma.

"What's it to you," Jacob sneered, though his voice wavered slightly.

"Jake, come on man," Stiles started.

"What?"

"He's trying to be nice."

"What? So I'm more willing when he needs his next meal?"

"Jake man, serious."

"You know what. Screw this, Stiles!" Jacob wanted to shove past the vampire but he didn't want to have to _touch_ the vampire, that'd probably freak Jacob out more than disgust him.

The vampire sighed and moved away from the doorway and Jacob rushed past him, not looking back until he was outside. Right as the door shut behind him, he breathed in and out deeply, trying to will away the panic attack that was trying to come on. He hadn't had one of those in years, not since the Pack had found the vampire that had attacked his family.

Jacob touched the scar on his inner left wrist with a shaky hand. Anyone who asked was told he been attacked by a dog. People didn't really ask questions even though it was obvious that the bite mark looked like human teeth instead of animal teeth.

"Jake…" Stiles said slowly, coming out the cabin.

"Leave me alone Stiles," Jacob said in a quiet and strained voice. "I seriously don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you man. I should've, but-."

"But what, Stiles?" Jacob turned and glared at his best friend. "But what?! You knew I was going to react to having _them_ here. You knew but you didn't even bother to tell me. You could've just said…"

"I know. But then-."

"I'm going home Stiles. I'm going to tell Sam where Derek is and-."

"You wouldn't! You can't do that!"

"Why not? He's not our problem anyway. He should go back to wherever he came from and deal with his own shit instead of dragging any of us into it!"

"Jake, please man. Don't do this."

"Fuck this!" Jacob didn't bother waiting for Stiles to say more. He stormed away from the other boy, ignoring his friend's calls. Eventually he reached his car and hopped into it. He sat there a whole of two minutes before reality sank in and he started to freak. His hands shook violently, his heart hammering in his chest. Tears stung his eyes, and his throat and stomach were in painful knots. He tried to keep his breathing normal, tried not to let the anxiety win, but he was failing, he could barely breathe.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut and images started flooding into his mind. He snapped his eyes open and shook his head, trying to clear away the fogginess that wanted to take him. With shaky hands Jacob pulled out his keys from his pocket. He had to get home! He'd get home and sleep it off. He'd be fine when he next woke up!

He drove slowly, trying to keep his car on the road. He kept up with his breathing, telling himself that if he really couldn't do it he'd pull over and sleep it off in the backseat. Luckily, he didn't need to and reached La Push about an hour later. He didn't go home, his dad would be there and he really didn't want to deal with the old man. Instead he went to Sam's.

Jacob got out the car and with shaky legs made his way to the house and into the room that was reserved for him when he came over. He'd forgotten about everything else, all he wanted to do was sleep because all of a sudden he felt drained out, freaked out but completely drained out. He was mentally, physically and emotionally tired and he just wanted the comfort of his bed now, just to shut his eyes and make it all go away.

Jacob pulled off his shoes and jeans then crawled into the bed. He wrapped the covers tightly around his body and shut his burning eyes. He just wanted sleep now, that's all he needed. He'd be fine when he woke up, everything would be okay and the bloodsuckers would be forgotten…put out of mind so Jacob could continue to live his semi-normal life in piece…

_Nine year old Jacob Black was sitting in the old station wagon his mother owned. On either side of him sat his sisters Rachel and Rebecca. His mother was in the driver's seat. His dad and older brother weren't with them, they had to go to some special meeting that Jacob was too young for. He hated that he wasn't allowed to go and was stuck with the women, but he couldn't really complain._

_They were all singing 'Row, row, row your boat' loudly since the radio had decided to die on them – the car was really older, it was older than Sam, Jacob's older brother and Sam was sixteen. Jacob was actually enjoying himself, being the loudest in the car, wanting to show he knew the words. His mother threw glances at her children via the rear-view mirror, smiling at them while she too sang._

_All of a sudden the tires were screeching and the car was spinning out of control. The girls were screaming in shock while Jacob gripped their hands tightly while he looked around with fear in his eyes._

"_Are you alright? Is everyone alright?" Sarah asked her children, looking each of them quickly but carefully._

"_Yeah, we're okay," Rebecca assured while Rachel and Jacob nodded. The car screeched as it was pushed by something make the children scream in terror knowing that it wasn't their mother making the car move. Sarah unfastened her seat belt and jumped over the seat to get to her children. He huddled them together, holding them tightly while they cried._

"_Shh, it's alright, it is okay," she said, though she too was frightened._

"_Momma, what's happening?" Jacob asked in a strained voice._

_Something jumped onto the roof of the car, bending it, making everyone jump in fright. Sarah held her children closer, they were all shaking in fear, not knowing what was about to attack them. Jacob clutched his mother's shirt tightly, tears streaming down his frightened face._

_The door was yanked open and Jacob shut his eyes tightly, too afraid to see what was there._

"_Oh look, a fresh meal," a female voice said in a cooing type of voice. A deep voice and another female voice let out laughs. "We've been starving for days. And lucky for us, we have five blood bags." Once more the other two laughed. _

_Jacob's eyes stayed tightly shut as he shook in his mother's arms. He could hear his mother pleading the people not to hurt him and his sisters but they just laughed. Jacob gasped as he felt freezing arms wrap around his arms and yank him away from his mother._

"_No! Jacob!" Sarah screamed, trying to get to him but being blocked by two women as they got into the car and started attacking the three other females in the car._

"_Momma! No, momma!" Jacob called desperately, trying to get back to his mother's safe arms. "Let me go! Let me go!" The man holding Jacob laughed as he dragged the boy away from the car. Jacob screamed for his mother, trying to hold on to her but failing. "Momma!" Jacob tried to fight the man off him but to no avail, the man held him tighter, painfully._

"_No! Don't look Jake!" his mother screamed. "Run Jacob, run!" Jacob tried to get away from the man, but the man only held harder and Jacob felt as though his arm would be broken in half if he continued to fight. The man dropped the small boy on the road roughly, tilting his head as he looked at the tear stained face. He faked a frown, pouting at the shaking boy. The man looked behind him, watching the women who were feeding on the three humans in the car._

"_Please leave them alone, please," Jacob begged shrinking away from the red eyed man. He was scary, reminding Jacob of a demon, or those creatures his grandpa would talk about during bonfires when they thought no children were around._

_The man grabbed his arm, his grip tightening painfully on the boy's arm. Jacob tried and tried but failed to pull away from the red eyed man. The man smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth. Jacob screamed, suddenly doubling his efforts to get away from the monster that was holding him. He screamed for his mother, begged the monster to let him go, even tried to fight, but nothing helped, the monster wouldn't let him go._

"_Hush now child," the man said. "You will make a wonderful meal. Fresh blood and all that." The teeth sunk into the boy's wrist and Jacob's let out a scream, pain shooting from the bitten area and running all through his body._

"_I hear something," one of the woman said frantically. "More Vampires!" The monster holding Jacob continued to draw blood form the boy's arm. "Caleb we have to go!" the vampire pulled away harshly with an angry hiss._

"_Leave the boy!" the second female voice said. "He's going to die anyway." Jacob heard a gust of wind then everything was silent. A few moments later Jacob heard voices. He was too out of it to do anything but scream as his body burned painfully from the inside._

"_They're all dead," a small female voice said. "None of them survived."_

"_There's still a chance to save the boy," a male voice said. "We need to suck out the venom."_

"_What if it's too late?" another voice asked._

"_No, it's not." Jacob felt cool hands touch his left arm. He tried to move away, tried to beg for his life, but all that came out his mouth were pained screams._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_There's no other way. This is the only way."_

_Jacob felt cool breath on his burning wrist then smooth lips then sharp teeth dug into his wound and his screams grew worse. The pain was so much more than before, like his life force was being drawn from his arm. It was the worst pain he'd ever gone through and the boy only wished for death to take him._

_No amount of begging and pleading would take away the pain, he couldn't even do that. Only screams came forth from his lips… all he could do was scream..._

Jacob sat up suddenly, tears streaming down his face, tremors rocking his body. He felt as though he was being suffocated, it was so hard to draw in breaths. He could feel warm hands on his arms but he couldn't quiet register who it was that was holding him, too panicked to think properly.

"Jake, Jake talk to me." The voice finally got Jacob's attention and he realised who it was.

Jacob looked at his brother with wide, frightened eyes. He didn't even say anything – he wouldn't have been able to come up with a coherent sentence anyway – he just threw himself at Sam, grabbing hold of the only sibling he had left. He wept in his brother's arms, his body shaking from the memory that had plagued his mind for years. It'd been so long since he'd had that nightmare, and for it to come back so suddenly, feel so real…

"Jake," Sam said gently, still holding his brother. Jacob only shook his head, unable to even pull together a word, let alone a sentence. He was too shook up to even say anything, his mind still playing over the image of the vampires that attacked his family and the pain, that unbearable pain. "Shh Jake, it's alright. It's okay. They're dead, we killed them remember. They can never hurt anyone again."

Jacob shook his head, weeping harder. He knew that those vampires were dead. Sam had made certain that he was there to witness their icicle bodies being burned. Yet he still couldn't get over things. He couldn't get over the fact that they'd killed his mother and sisters, that they took them away from him, that he was too weak to save his family.

"It's okay, kid, it's alright."

It was hours before Jacob finally relaxed enough to stop crying. It took a few more for him to relax enough to try and get some sleep. Sam stayed with him until he was sure his baby brother was sleeping peacefully before tucking him in gently then leaving the room to go speak to his wife and his father because he was confused. It'd been a while since Jacob had had that nightmare, and the only times he had it was when it was triggered by something and they needed to find out what caused the trigger.

…TBC…

So… Good? Bad? Boring? What'd you think? Personally I thought it was kind of very um… dodgy; especially that dream, but yeah…

Anywhoo…

(",)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter :)).

**Dedication:** To **CarganFever**

**Shout_Outs:**

**horsesrules:** I shall :)).

**Rat3000:** Let's just say that it's gonna take a lot of seducing and romancing and trust building on Edward's part. But it will eventually be Jakeward. Don't worry.

**MewnWolfGirl:** I thought think there were that many, so you hardly missed much... Yeah... Poor Jake :((. Thank you :))... Yeah, slowly but surely.

**Disclaimer:** NoPe

**The Love of a Mate**

Jacob didn't return to the cabin for the rest of the week.

Sam kept pasturing his younger brother, wanting to know what had caused Jacob's nightmares to come back, but the boy refused to talk about it. Sam had even tried to get Stiles to come talk to him but that'd made things worse since Jacob didn't even want to look at Stiles. Though he wasn't successful with getting Jacob to talk, Sam at least figured out that the problem was with Stiles.

Sam wanted to go over to the Stilinski home and ask Stiles what was wrong with Jacob but he knew that that would only make Jacob even more pissed off with him and with Stiles, so he let it go. But when the second week came rolling by and Jacob still hadn't talked to Stiles and still refused to talk to anyone else, Sam knew what he had to do.

Thursday afternoon on his way back from work, Sam drove to the Stilinski home. He was glad when he saw Stiles' Jeep parked outside. Sam sighed as he parked his car and stepped out. He walked up to the front door of the home and knocked on the door. He waited patiently while someone came to answer.

Stiles, who'd been sitting in the living room watching some stupid TV show, heard someone knocking on the door and with a sigh hopped off his couch and rushed to the front door and pulled it open. A squeak escaped the boy's lips as he looked up to find Sam who was looking down at him with narrowed eyes. He watched as the older male sniffed once, twice then a third time before gorlwing and stepping forward. Stiles squeaked once more, shuffling back into the house and trying to shut the door. Sam was quicker though, pushing the door open once more and pushing into the house.

The older male gripped the boy's collar and pushed him against the wall. Stiles started to babble incoherent nonsense, needing to get out of trouble. He already knew why Sam was acting like this, he could most likely smell the Werewolf scent all over Stiles, and probably the scent of Undead.

"Now Sam, now listen," Stiles said in panic, trying to push the older boy off of him. "Sam, Sam come on."

"Why do you smell like leech?" Sam said through clenched teeth, glaring down at the younger boy.

"See… now Sam, wait…"

"Stiles…"

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" Stiles felt his body sag in relief as he heard his best friends voice. "What the hell is wrong with? Let him go!" Sam huffed but he let go of Stiles and stepped away from him. Stiles sighed in relief and rushed to Jacob, hugging him tightly before shuffling behind him, using the boy as a shield. "What the hell are you doing Sam?"

"Why does he smell like leech Jacob? Is he hanging out with them now? Is…" Sam stopped as something clicked. "You knew didn't you? That's why you wouldn't talk to Stiles, that's why your nightmares came back, you were confronted by one of them. Which one was it? Where are you hiding the traitor?"

"It doesn't matter, he's not on Quileute land, he's on the bloodsucker's land so he's their problem."

"Jacob, if you don't tell me where he is…"

"What Sam? You're going to ground me? You're going to drag me home and tell dad? What are you going to do?" Sam glared at his younger brother who glared right back.

"Fine, don't tell us! We'll find him ourselves!" Jacob said nothing but made it clear that he wanted his brother to leave when he pushed the door open and looked at the Shifter defiantly. Sam huffed, rolling his eyes, but didn't say any more. He walked out the house and Jacob shut the door behind him without another word. Stiles let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

"Man am I glad you came," he said when Jacob turned to glare at him. stiles ignored the glare and headed back to the living room. Jacob rolled his eyes and followed his best friend. He plonked down on the couch beside his friend and grabbed a fried chip from Stiles' plate. "Dude?!"

"I just saved your ass," Jacob said, grabbing a hand full and shoving it into his mouth.

"Thanks for that, I guess." Jacob shrugged.

"I'm still pissed at you, but you're my best friend."

"Look Jake, about the Cullen's-."

"It doesn't matter Stiles. You can do whatever you want but don't come panicking to me when they start looking at you like you're their next meal."

"Man they aren't like that-."

"I really don't care Stiles. Just know that I'm not going back to the cabin till they leave."

"They really aren't as bad as you think. And Esmé make the most wicked food, man it's fricking amaze-."

"I'm not here to talk about the leeches Stiles!"

"Right, sorry. But really Jake-."

"Stiles!" Stiles held his hands up in defence.

"Fine, fine, no more talking about them." they were both quiet for a moment before Stiles sighed. "You missed almost two weeks of school, Corelli is going to be on your ass for that. You also missed a 'surprise test' that everyone flunked. Plant reproduction sucks hairy balls."

"Doesn't matter. I'll make up for it."

"Aha…" Jacob looked towards his friend, wondering what that 'aha' was about. He didn't want to ask because he knew Stiles wouldn't tell him which would only piss Jacob off and they'd end up fighting again.

"Isn't there anything better on TV then this crappy game show?"

"I'm not sure, there might be a game on somewhere." Jacob grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels till he found a football game. He settled on it even though neither boy really liked football. It was fun though, watching Stiles drool over the muscular men. "Oh-oh, check out his ass. It so ass-grab worthy." Jacob chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're such an ass man Stiles."

"Am not. It's just… some guys have amazing asses. You have an amazing ass."

"And you have no ass."

"Hey! Don't be mean. Can't be helped that I'm not gifted like you. Your guy is gonna be one lucky chum." Jacob rolled his eyes at his friend turning back to the TV. The two could've very much started dating since they both 'batted for the other team' but as Stiles would so eloquently put it, they were too much of 'bottom bitches' to date each other. They needed guys who could dominate them, well according to Stiles.

"Hey Jake…"

"What Stiles?"

"So um… you know how… um…"

"Spit it out Stiles!"

"Well the funniest thing I found out last Wednesday-." Stiles was cut short by the arrival of his father. Jacob frowned, noticing how Stiles seemed relieved to be disturbed. The slight boy hopped off the couch and went to struck up a conversation with his dad. Jacob rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the TV. "Oh dad, Jake's here."

"You two talking again?" the chief asked from the door.

"Yep."

"Well that's good. Now you can stop being so glum all day."

"Well I wasn't glum dad."

"Yes you were." The father and son walked into the living room. "Evening Jake."

"Evening sir," Jacob replied.

"You staying the night?"

"Course he is dad," Stiles cut in before Jacob could reply.

"Okay. Well I'm going to head to bed."

"You not going to eat?"

"I already had something. I'll see you both in the morning then?"

"Sure dad. Night." The older Stilinski male nodded and headed up stairs. Stiles headed back to the his seat on the couch. Jacob gave him a look and Stiles sighed. "I'm not telling you anymore."

"Why?"

"Um… let's see… Oh yeah, maybe it's because I'm afraid you'll strangle me while I'm sleeping!" Jacob faked a grin before throwing a chip that was left on the plate at his friend. "Don't waste food man! You might need."

"Screw you Stiles."

"Okay, anyway, we should get some shut eye. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. Come on dude." Stiles switched the TV off then grabbed Jacob's hand, dragging him upstairs and to his room.

"Stiles, what the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I just _really_ have to tell you something."

"The same something you said you wouldn't tell me because you were afraid that I'd strangle you in your sleep?"

"Yes, that same something. But Jake... Jake you have to, _have to_ promise not to freak." Jacob was quiet for a long moment before letting out a sigh.

"Okay fine, I won't freak."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yeah you are. I can see it on your face. You're going to freak out when I tell you that Derek and I started a relationship. _Ooh_, you're gonna freak! Oh you're freaking!" Jacob was quiet for a long moment, still processing what Stiles had just said. "Oh I'm just waiting for the shit storm to roll in. Just waiting. Okay Jake well say something! Dude Jake-."

"You're WHAT?!" Jacob finally exploded.

"There it is, there's the explosion. Dude you promised!"

"Well that was before you told me about this! Stiles are you on some suicide mission or something?!"

"Well no. And it was beyond our control."

"How was it beyond your control?! Did he possess you?"

"Yes, yes he did." Jacob was lost of words for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Stiles!"

"Shut up Jake, my dad's sleeping."

"Right... But Stiles, seriously? Do you know how much trouble you could get to with the Pack?"

"I would only get in trouble if they knew..." Stiles gave his friend the puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"Oh come on Jake. Me and you work together in the mutual dislike for your older brother right."

"Stiles-."

"Please Jake." Jacob bit his bottom lip thoughtfully looking at his best friend who was still trying to work his puppy dog eyes. "Jake... Jakey... Jake-Jake."

"Fine Stiles whatever. But don't come crying to me when things get awry."

"Sure man, sure." Jacob sighed then walked over to Stiles' closet and pulled out his pyjama pants. He got undressed and pulled on his pyjama's before hoping into Stiles' bed facing away from the other teen. Stiles huffed, he too changing into his pj's then getting into his bed too. They shared the bed every time Jacob was over, it was quiet normal for the best friends. "Hey Jake."

"What Stiles?"

"What would you do if I told you Edward Cullen's been asking about you?" There wasn't an answer for a while before Jacob sighed and turned so he was facing his best friend.

"Just shut up and sleep Stiles." Stiles grinned at his best friend but shut his eyes and soon they were both fast asleep, neither boy aware of the two pairs of eyes that watched the boys with soft smiles.

**...TBC...**

So that's it. Not my favourite chapter, but I don't completely hate it either. Hope you guys don't too *insert_sheepish_smile_here*

**Anywhoo...**

**(",)**


End file.
